


Noël Blanc

by Ikkei



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikkei/pseuds/Ikkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte über einen einsamen Ianto, Jack, eines von Cardiffs Dächern und Schnee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noël Blanc

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Oneshot entstand Ende Juni 2009, ist damit also schon etwas älter. Es ist eine meiner persönlichen Lieblingsgeschichten, auch wenn der Inhalt stellenweise sehr fluffig ist.

Es war der 24. Dezember.  
Heilig Abend.  
Cardiff lag hell erleuchtet und feiernd zu seinen Füßen als er von dem Dach des Bürogebäudes welches an den Hub angrenzte nach unten sah.  
Überall sah er die Lichter durch die Fenster der Häuser scheinen, hörte Weihnachtslieder und das fröhliche Schreien der Kindern.

Es war wie jedes Jahr an Weihnachten. Jeder feierte mit seiner Familie oder mit Freunden.  
Niemand war am Heiligen Abend alleine. Wieso? Weil es eben so war. Das Fest der Liebe feierte man mit seinen Liebsten.

Die Hände in den Taschen seiner Hose vergrabend sah er nach unten auf die Wohnhäuser und lächelte matt.  
Alle waren sie nach Hause gegangen um zu feiern. Gwen feierte mit Rhys und ihren Familien, Toshiko war nach Japan geflogen und obwohl ihre Familie nicht traditionell westlich feierte, verbrachten sie die Feiertage gerne miteinander, Owen hatte nur etwas davon gemurmelt, dass er die Bars abklappern wollte, aber Ianto wusste, dass das eine glatte Lüge gewesen war – er hatte am Tag vorher ein Paket in Owens Schreibtisch gefunden und mit wem auch immer Owen Weihnachten feierte, die Person war offenbar jemand, der sich über Bären-Geschenkpapier freute – und Jack... Jack hatte sich früh am Morgen verabschiedet.  
Ianto wusste nicht, wo er war und er hatte auch nicht nachgefragt.

So kam es, dass schlussendlich, nachdem sie alle gegangen waren, nur noch er übrig blieb.  
Alleine. Auf einem Dach, ohne Mantel.  
Zwar trug er noch das Jackett seines Anzugs, doch das hielt die klirrende Kälte nur bedingt ab und mittlerweile war er durchgefroren bis auf die Knochen.  
Trotzdem hatte er sich in der letzten halben Stunde nicht vom Fleck bewegt und beobachtete wie gebannt die Lichter in den Häusern mehrere Meter unter ihm.

Während seine Gedanken abschweiften und schließlich am Weihnachtsabend des letzten Jahres hängen blieb lächelte er wehmütig.  
Er hatte auch das letzte Weihnachten auf diesem Dach verbracht und war mehrere Stunden regungslos hier oben gestanden.  
In den zwei Wochen danach hatte er eine Erkältung mit sich herumgeschleppt, von der es ihn gewundert hatte, dass sie nicht zu einer handfesten Lungenentzündung geworden war.  
Aber trotzdem hatte niemand aus dem Team sich dafür interessiert, wo er gewesen war und was er angestellt hatte.

Es war schon seltsam, dachte er, als er die Hände aus den Taschen zog und sie aneinander rieb um Wärme zu erzeugen, wie jeder im Team sofort bemerkte, wenn er nicht da war.  
Aber keiner von ihnen bemerkte, wenn er krank war oder es ihm nicht gut ging.  
Solange er noch im Stande war, Kaffee zu kochen und aufzuräumen war für das Team alles in Ordnung.  
Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er die Schritte der Person die sich langsam von hinten näherte nicht bemerkte und erst wahrnahm, dass er nicht mehr alleine war als ihm eine Jacke um die Schultern gelegt wurde.  
Ianto sah auf und stutzte. Nein, das war keine Jacke. Es war ein dunkler Mantel aus schwerem, leicht mitgenommenem Stoff. Ein Mantel, wie ihn nur eine einzige Person trug.  
Er zögerte, entschloss sich dann jedoch, nicht zu reagieren.  
Im letzten Jahr hatte er auch mehrmals geglaubt, jemand stünde hinter ihm. Dass es jemandem nicht egal war, dass er an Weihnachten alleine war.  
Doch jedes mal, wenn er sich umgedreht hatte, war er allein auf dem Dach gewesen und niemand in seiner Nähe.  
Genauso würde es auch diesmal sein dachte er und seufzte.

Doch egal wie lange er wartete, das Gewicht auf seinen Schultern ließ nicht nach oder verschwand gar. Stattdessen nahm er nun umso deutlicher die Präsenz eines Körpers hinter sich wahr, was ihn dazu veranlasste den Kopf leicht zu drehen.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er nun deutlich sehen, dass jemand hinter ihm stand, und entweder seine Fantasie spielte ihm diesmal wirklich einen Streich, oder er war tatsächlich nicht alleine auf diesem Dach.

Ungläubig drehte er sich auf der Stelle um und fand sich Auge in Auge mit dem Besitzer des Mantels gegenüber.  
Jack stand vor ihm, etwa einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt, vielleicht auch weniger, und lächelte ihn an. Es war nicht sein übliches, charmantes Lächeln. Vielmehr war es ein Lächeln, dass sich selbst in seinen Augen widerspiegelte und Ianto mit Wärme erfüllte.

Sie standen sich eine Weile wortlos gegenüber, bevor Jack die Stille durchbrach.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es gutheißen kann, dass du vorhattest hier oben zu erfrieren. Besonders nach dem was letztes Jahr passiert ist hätte ich gedacht, du hättest gelernt, dass man im Winter besser nur mit Jacke vor die Tür geht.“  
Er schmunzelte und zog den Mantel um Iantos Schultern enger, sodass der Stoff den Jüngeren fast vollständig einhüllte während Jack selbst nur in einem dünnen Hemd vor Ianto stand, dessen Ärmel auch noch bis zu den Ellenbogen aufgerollt waren.

Einige Minuten waren vergangen, als Ianto schließlich antwortete.  
„Der Termin wurde abgesagt, Sir? Am Telefon klang die Angelegenheit sehr wichtig...“  
Obwohl seine Stimme und sein Auftreten die Fassade des Butlers wahrten, verrieten ihn doch seine Augen, die die Erleichterung und Freude widerspiegelten die er darüber empfand, dass Jack an Weihnachten da war, vielleicht sogar seinetwegen zurück gekommen war.

„Nicht wichtig genug um zuzulassen, dass du noch ein Weihnachtsfest alleine auf dem Dach verbringst“, erhielt er die antwort und Ianto lächelte verlegen, bevor er sich wieder dem Rand des Daches zuwandte und Jack dabei den Rücken zukehrte.  
„Von hier oben aus kann man alles überblicken und ist trotzdem weit genug von allem abgegrenzt um nicht gestört zu werden. Außer an Weihnachten habe ich nie die Gelegenheit hier hoch zu kommen. An Ostern wäre die Dramatik einfach nicht die selbe.“  
Obwohl er scherzte schwang in seiner Stimme ein Hauch Traurigkeit mit, die auch Jack nicht entging, sodass er schließlich vortrat und seine Arme locker um Iantos Taille legte.  
„Davon abgesehen, wärst du an Ostern nicht alleine. Irgendjemand würde garantiert auf dem Dach nach Eiern suchen.“  
Der Waliser lächelte, während er sich leicht an Jack lehnte. Eigentlich war er jetzt ja auch nicht alleine, doch manchmal war es besser den Besserwisser in sich zum Schweigen zu bringen bevor er eine solche Situation ruinierte, also blieb er stumm.  
Doch obwohl er nichts gesagt hatte, vernahm er kurz darauf Jacks leises Lachen an seinem Ohr.  
„Ich weiß genau, was du gerade gedacht hast. Aber irgendjemand muss doch dafür sorgen, dass du hier oben nicht erfrierst, nicht wahr?“  
Auch Ianto konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Es war unglaublich wie gut Jack ihn in den anderthalb Jahren die er für ihn arbeitete kennen gelernt hatte, und trotzdem wusste er, dass sein Chef wie viele andere nur auf die oberflächlichsten Merkmale achteten – seine Besserwisserei und sein Hang zur Ordnungsliebe waren allgemein bekannt.  
Niemand wusste wie es in ihm aussah, nicht einmal Jack – manchmal nicht einmal Ianto selbst. Er war einsam und allein. Verbrachte die Nächte damit, ziellos durch die Straßen zu wandern und war am nächsten Morgen vor allen anderen im Hub, manchmal sogar bevor Jack aufwachte.  
Hin und wieder, stand er einfach regungslos an einer Stelle und beobachtete die Menschen und Tiere der Umgebung. Stunden konnten vergehen, bis er bemerkte, dass seine Hände taub vor Kälte oder seine Augen ausgetrocknet vom Wind waren.

Und obwohl er zugeben musste, dass niemand ihn so gut einschätzen konnte wie Jack, war er sich sicher, dass zumindest ein kleiner Teil von ihm noch immer vor den Augen der anderen geschützt war.  
Und darüber war er froh.

Jack riss ihn aus diesen, zugegeben, düsteren Gedanken indem er ihn etwas enger an sich zog und seinen Kopf auf Iantos Schulter ablegte, ein wenig wie ein treudoofer Labrador.  
Der Waliser schmunzelte, ehe er sich in den Armen des Anderen herumdrehte und seine Stirn an Jacks legte.  
„Du bist nur deshalb zurückgekommen?“  
Er hatte das förmliche Sie zusammen mit dem Sir fallen gelassen, wie oft wenn sie beide allein waren. Wieso er Jack in Gegenwart des Teams immer noch mit übertriebenem Respekt behandelte war ihm selbst ein Rätsel.  
Obwohl sie sich so nah waren, dass Ianto sein Gegenüber kaum noch scharf sehen konnte, entging ihm doch das Lächeln, das sich auf Jacks Lippen zeigte nicht.  
„Ich war gar nicht weg. Um genau zu sein, beobachte ich dich schon seit du hier oben bist. Niemand sollte an Weihnachten allein und frierend auf einem Dach stehen, und du schon gar nicht, Ianto.“  
„Ich dachte, es würde vielleicht im Laufe des Abends schneien. Weiße Weihnacht, weißt du?“  
Er seufzte leise und schloss die Augen.  
„Vermutlich nicht dieses Jahr.“ Er hörte Jacks Stimme, sie war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.  
„Schade...“, murmelte der Waliser, ehe er die Augen aufschlug; gerade rechtzeitig um das Lächeln auf Jacks Lippen zu sehen, bevor er selbige auf seinen eigenen fühlte und seine Augenlider sich wieder schlossen.  
Der Kuss war sanft und beinahe schüchtern, im Gegensatz zu dem was Ianto sonst von dem Älteren gewohnt war, und trotzdem löste er ein Gefühl des Glücks in ihm aus.

Als Jack sich von ihm löste und einen Schritt zurücktrat war die Einsamkeit und der traurige Ausdruck aus seinen Augen verschwunden und an ihre Stelle getreten war ein Leuchten, wie man es von Kindern kannte, die am Weihnachtsabend ihre Geschenke betrachteten.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Ianto.“  
Mit einem einzigen Schritt überbrückte Ianto die frisch entstandene Distanz und zog Jack in eine innige Umarmung.  
„Frohe Weihnachten, Jack.“  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er die klamme Kälte bemerkte, die von Jacks Hemd ausging und er den Älteren losließ um ihn besorgt anzusehen.  
Viel mehr brauchte es auch nicht um Jack wieder zum Lachen zu bringen, bevor er nach Iantos Hand griff und ihn einige Schritte Richtung Treppe mit sich zog.  
„Wir sollten vielleicht zurück in den Hub, meinst du nicht?“  
Das brachte den Waliser zum grinsen und er nickte.  
„Ja. Nicht, dass du der bist, der hier oben erfriert. Es dauert immer so lange, dich wieder aufzutauen“, fügte er frech hinzu bevor er selbst Jack mit sich zog.  
„Du könntest dem ja mit etwas Heißem vorbeugen...“  
Ianto blieb stehen und drehte den Kopf in Jacks Richtung, sodass er das schelmische Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Älteren sehen konnte.  
Wären seine Wangen von der Kälte nicht ohnehin gerötet gewesen, so wären sie es spätestens in diesem Moment.  
Aber Jack wäre nicht Jack gewesen, wenn er diese Chance nicht ausgenutzt hätte und Ianto nicht Ianto wenn er nicht eine Möglichkeit gefunden hätte, zu kontern.  
„Wir finden sicher etwas Sahne und Schokolade im Kühlschrank...“, ein Funkeln in Jacks Augen ließ ihn innerlich grinsen bevor er fortfuhr „... damit könnten ich dir eine Tasse heiße Schokolade machen.“  
Jacks Miene entgleiste für einen Moment, und bis er gemerkt hatte, dass Ianto ihn durchaus richtig verstanden hatte war besagter Waliser bereits mit einem schelmischen Lächeln durch die Tür ins Treppenhaus verschwunden.

Zwei Stunden später saßen beide auf der Couch im Aufenthaltsraum der Torchwood Basis, jeweils in Shorts und einem T-Shirt, eingekuschelt in eine einzige Decke, jeder mit einer Tasse heißer Schokolade in den Händen.

Draußen fielen die ersten Schneeflocken klein und zierlich zu Boden und bedeckten ganz Cardiff mit einer Schicht wie aus Puderzucker.

Es war der 24. Dezember.  
Heilig Abend.  
Und obwohl die Meteorologen ihnen prophezeit hatten, dass es in diesem Jahr keinen Schnee im Dezember geben würde, war es eine weiße Weihnacht.


End file.
